


The Making of a Hero

by Wwalm



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Accidental Pregnancy, Baby Harry, Baby Names, Cute fights, F/M, Fun Fights, Lily and James are married, M/M, Marlene is not a gossip, Moony and Padfoot are dating always, New Baby, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, happiness, lily and james are alive, worrying
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 18:58:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19156996
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wwalm/pseuds/Wwalm
Summary: Lily and James's reaction to the former's pregnancy





	The Making of a Hero

Fuck.

The plus sign glared up her from where she was crouched next to he toilet, burning a permanent image into her eyes. Lily's hand instantly found her stomach, pressing against it in a desperate manner.

Fuck.

She shouldn't have been surprised, they were trying, and James... A few nights ago...

She thought...

He wanted it, Lily reminded herself, just as painfully as she. They had wanted a baby, they had discussed it a few weeks prior, however so soon...

James and Lily had been married for about a year and a half when the latter had brought the subject of children up during dinner. James had been about to take a drink of firewhiskey when Lily said, "So I think you forgot what we talked about a little before our wedding."

James looked up curiously. "What's that?"

"Er," Lily tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I was wondering when you'd want to have a kid."

James nodded slowly. "Yeah I've been thinking about that too."

"So..." Lily prompted, "what are you thinking?"

James smiled. "Have it when you want."

"Naturally."

James stretched back and raised his arms over his head. "But seriously, maybe soon?"

"Very specific."

"Git."

"Prig."

"Mature."

"You did it first! And don't think changing the subject-"

"I'm not changing the subject, I want to have a kid as much as you!"

"Well then how about a few months from now?"

"Great! And how about we stop shouting!"

"Fine!"

For a moment the pair stared at each other. Then James ran a hand through his hair. "Damnit, Lily. I fucking love you when you shout."

Lily snorted. "So you agree, then? A few months, then we'll begin planning?"

James nodded.

...

Two weeks and three days later, Lily crouched next to the toilet, staring breathlessly at the damn plus sign. 

So the baby would come a few months earlier than expected. And planned. That was the worst. It was going to be alright. Lily finally breathed, and reached for the counter, hoisting herself up. She washed her hands and face, and dried her hands on the fluffy towel next to her.

She shakily walked to the hall, where the only phone in the house currently hung. She dialed the number and heard it ring, praying for it to go through.

"Lily?"

"Mar?"

"Lily, is something wrong?" Marlene McKinnon asked.

"Er," Lily switched the phone to the other ear. "I just wanted to tell you, because you're my best friend, and I thought you should know..." Lily trailed off.

"Lily, what is it?"

"Don't tell anyone," the other began, "not Mary, not Alice, no one..."

"Lil-"

"I'm pregnant." Lily said it simply; procrastination had seldom been her mantra.

"Is it James's?" The voice on the other end came right away, not missing a beat.

"Marlene!" Lily gasped, shocked, "of course! Whose else would it be?"

Marlene snorted. "I dunno, maybe you had hooked up with Remus or something."

"Mar, you KNOW that Remus is with Sirius. I would NEVER do anything like that to James, or anyone."

"I know, I know, it was just a joke. Have you told James?"

Lily sighed and leaned up against the wall. "No," she admitted. "I just took the test about ten minutes ago."

"Maybe you should tell him. Where is he?"

"I know, I should, shouldn't I?"

"Lily."

"Ok! I know! He's at a Quidditch match right now with Frank and Reg."

"Reg? As in Reginald Cattermole? I didn't know he was a Quidditch guy."

"I know, right?" Lily smiled. "I always thought he was a little shy, what being a Hufflepuff and all-- I know, Marlene, it was just a joke-- but I suppose hanging out with James brought him out of his she'll a bit, you know?"

"Yeah. But gossip aside, Lily, talk to James when he gets home. He is the father, after all. Or is he?"

Lily sighed. "Goodbye, Mar..."

"Alright. Goodbye, I love you."

"I love you too."

Lily hung up the phone and took a deep breath. So one person knew. Suddenly, Lily clutched her stomach and ran to the bathroom. After she had flushed her supper down the toilet and cleaned her mouth (with magic, for charms never ceased to amaze her), she heard the front door open. James, who had evidently apparated to the front step, walked in with the same confidence he had possessed for as long as Lily had known him.

"Lily?"

"I'm here." Lily paced the kitchen, anxious for the conversation that would soon take place.

"Hey, hey, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. Nothing wrong. Everything's great actually."

James grinned. "What is it, then? Did Padfoot and Moony finally elope?"

Lily snorted. "Sadly, no, not yet. Er, can we sit?"

"Sure," James answered unsurely, as he slid into a kitchen seat. "What-"

"I... Am pregnant."

James started, looking up at Lily with great surprise. "Really?"

Lily nodded. "Would I lie?"

James nodded as well. "I suppose not."

"So..." Lily began, twisting her hands in front of her stomach, "are we ready? I mean, financially, mentally, and all that. It's a few months earlier than we thought, and..." Her hands fell to her sides.

"Lily." James rose as he said this, evidently overjoyed from the enormous grin plastered on his face. "Financially, we're ready. Mentally, I expect we are, as we had both agreed to try, at least this year, so if it's a few months early, so what? We can do this," he finished, taking Lily's hands in his. "We really can. And I know for a fact. That you'll be a bloody fantastic mother."

Lily giggled, and wrapped her arms around James in a great embrace. "We can do this," she murmured into the latter's chest.

...

(Three months later)

"Alexis," James suggested.

"You must be joking. Remember Vernon's second cousin Alexis? Very mean and vile. Definitely not someone you'd want to have as a friend."

"Ah," James replied, nodding. "Isn't she the one you threw champagne on at your sister's wedding?"

Lily blushed. "I had a good reason."

James simply shrugged. "How about Emily?"

Lily tilted her head. "I think that's lovely. Grace for the middle name, maybe? Emily Grace Potter. It fits."

James glanced up from where he sat on their bed. "Grace? As in my mother, Grace Potter?"

Lily but her lip. "Are you in agreement?"

James nodded. "Absolutely. So, Emily Grace for a girl." He rested his hand on Lily's stomach and rubbed softly.

"Now for a boy," Lily continued, "I believe Samuel James would be a nice name, don't you?"

James grimaced. "Is naming the kid after me truly the best decision? And also, why do you want to name the kid after someone from my family? Why can't we do... Say, how about Samuel Petunia?"

Lily burst out laughing. "James, I would rather not, you know, given the circumstances... And you, as well as your family, are perfectly respectful... Well, maybe not you... However, your family, at least..." Lily chuckled a few more times.

James rolled his eyes. "Ok, fine, we can name him after me, if it is a him. But I'm not too keen on Samuel."

"Why not? Do you have a cousin Sam or something?"

James shrugged. "Who knows? Just... Not Samuel. It doesn't have the exact ring to it as Emily Grace does."

Lily sighed in defeat, crossing her legs. There was a moment of silence, then-

"What do you think of Arnold?"

James made a face at his wife's suggestion. "Sounds like a rather hairy grandfather."

Lily considered this for a moment. "Harry?"

"Yes, hairy. Arnold would be the bloke who has hair everywhere except his bald head, the former including his back, and don't even get me started on his-"

"No," Lily interrupted, gazing at a wall past her husband. "Harry. H-a-r-r-y. Harry James Potter?"

The latter tilted his head to the side, thinking. "That may work."

...

(Six months, two weeks, and five days later)

"Harry James," Lily murmured, pressing the infant tucked in her arms close to her chest. She glanced over at her husband who was seated next to her. He exchanged her gaze, grinned, and ran a hand through his hair.

"Our son," the former whispered, leaning her head against James's shoulder, "is extraordinary."

James made a sound of agreement and pressed a kiss to his wife's forehead. "No doubt about it," he answered at that same level of quietness.

The pair cuddled closer together, enjoying the way their son breathed, moved, laughed, and lived.

All was well.

**Author's Note:**

> Short, but sweet. Please leave some kudos and comments!


End file.
